fightclubchampfanomfandomcom-20200213-history
Spyro.exe/Spyro the Dragon 3: Year of the Dragon
Hi Spyro, at some point, we've had to get rid of our Fandom and creepypasta to work in this society, to grow up but when you've had a game for as long as has, you get emotionally attached and when you let it go...You will regret it... 'SPYRO THE DRAGON 3: YEAR OF THE DRAGON' ...In more ways then one... "...Hi Buddy..." It's now a book on Fandom, under the same name :) Spyro the Dragon 3: Year of the Dragon When I was little, I cleared the one and the two, even though I did not get 100% at the time, but the three I had never zeroed out, always arrived at Midday Gardens, and for some reason I do not remember, it never happened. So I decided to play it all again and open it all, I'm not a slutty and lazy gamer, and it was not difficult to clear the one and two again this time with 100% or more, everything complete, then it's time to play the three. It all started normal, it was easier to play since I knew English now, and soon I was completing everything in Sunrise Springs, getting all the diamonds and eggs in all the portals, only leaving incomplete ones that I would have to open things forward and back then I enabled all the characters on each portal to help me with the balloon, and I went straight to the place, but before I could come in, Zoe, the fairy, barred me, and said something like this: "This copy of the game appears to have been hacked, turn it off now and report or you may have future problems in the course of the game." Every Brazilian buys a pirate game and I did not even give notice, I jumped on the balloon, I defeated the boss, and then I went on to Midday Gardens, continuing there with my goal of getting all the diamonds and eggs, and then things began to fall apart. When I went headbashing into a target vessel, a purple diamond fell into the lake, I dove to catch it but it had simply disappeared! The purple diamond is worth five and I only had five to get all the diamonds. I thought I imagined the diamond falling and ran around trying to find diamonds in that value, but I did not find it at all, I was just gone! I took a deep breath and decided to complete the portals and then go after the lost diamonds. Who said I got it? I could even get all the eggs in the portals, but I could never find all the diamonds. As my goal was to achieve 100% that was making me very frustrated, and one hour I got tired and decided to move on again, then I would go back and complete everything. Again I enabled a character from each portal to help me operate the device that would lead me forward, I jumped on it and I went, and there it got worse... The game did not load! Spyro appeared on the device, flying to change portal, but then out of nowhere was the message "Returning to Midday Gardens" and I would return without going forward. When I tried to jump again, he did not even give me the option to go back to Sunrise Springs, I just went to the screen to change the portal and then I would come back. Even more irritated, I decided that I was going to try to find the damn diamonds and complete the portals, then figured that out, and then I came across a strange thing. When you arrive at Midday Gardens, there is a blue thief carrying an egg, I had finished with him of course, but now, in the area he used to be, there was another thief, but he had his black clothes and the see the eyes two red dots only. I had always seen colorful thieves, never in black clothes, but I did not even hit the ball and I already pressed square to invest against it. And then, thoughts began to invade my head quickly. First, he was not holding an egg, holding nothing, and yet, he did not run or do that nah-nah-nah-nah-nah! which Spyro thieves usually do, just stood there, as if expecting me to hit him. I even tried to stop, but it was already too close, I could not help it, I got it right. Instead of that strangled sound they usually do when they are shot down, he let out a low roar until it shivered, and vanished, then a black diamond fell to the ground. It had the same shape as the purple diamond, but, well, it was black, and I had never seen a diamond of that color in the Spyro, but I was curious and crazy to be able to complete 100%, so I approached and picked it up. The screen darkened. It was like this for a few seconds, maybe even a minute, and when I was getting up to reset the game, the image came back and Spyro appeared flying as if he was changing portal, the sky around him was all black and if it were not the gray clouds I would think was just a black screen. The message "You got ### diamonds, that's the way it was," and then the ### came out the black diamond I had picked up, and fell to join my whole, but instead of joining, everyone my other diamonds began to fall and vanish under the screen, all of them turning black before they disappeared. I was starting to think it was a bug when the message changed and it appeared Going to Dragon Worl ####, which I thought was Dragon World written wrong, I was almost turning it off, thinking it was a bug, but I did not do it, and when he returned to the gameplay I was controlling Spyro again, but he was different. Sparx was nowhere and Spyro was much smaller, it was still purple, but his horns were small and he looked like a puppy, like those that come out of the eggs when you save them, I tried to walk forward, and after two steps he he stumbled, he was even funny, rather cute, but the environment around him did not match anything. I seemed to be in the "Artisans" world of the first game, but the grass was dark and the trees and shrubs seemed burned, there were some Gnorcs in their respective places where they were in the first game as well, but they did not look around frightened, his eyes were red and they looked very safe and menacing, holding spears. I tried to squeeze square to invest against them, but the Spyro puppy just shook his head and stood still, I pressed a circle, and only a small flame came out, very different from the jet of fire he used to puff. Trying to stay well away from the enemies, I circled the labyrinth so that the Gnorcs would not notice me and I entered through the tunnel leading to the first balloon guide, intending to get out of there, and I came across with a horrible scene too. The path to the balloon was filled with white hulls and colorful hills, all entangled and strange, several red puddles also took the place, sometimes even over the hills, and then I noticed what they were. Dragon pups were dead, and the shells were cracked eggshells, as if someone had trampled all the eggs and killed the pups, some had no legs or horns, or had begun to form, and they were dead. Even on that simple Spyro chart, it gave me a strain. I tried to get past it as fast as possible, which was difficult with the Spyro puppy stumbling on its own legs all the time, and then I finally reached the wooden bridge that led to the first balloon. Marco, the first guide, was there, but I saw no sign of the balloon and he was not standing, he was sitting in a corner. At that time I noticed that there was no soundtrack, and the silence somehow made me even more frightened, but still I approached. The screen went black for a moment and then came back, showing a cutscene, they had no voice, just showed the character, but no sound came out, only appeared phrases written as subtitles. I will translate here what I understood from the dialogue. Marco: What are you doing here, Spyro? Spyro: I'm back! I came to save the dragons... Marco: It's late, Spyro... You should not have come back, I should have stayed there... The eggs, Spyro... Did not you see them? Spyro: Eggs... What eggs? Marco: On the way here, Spyro. Do not you remember what you did? Why did you come back? After all these years, you should have disappeared forever... The screen went black again and again the Spyro appeared as if it were changing portal, but this time he was the Spyro puppy still and was flying in an awkward way. The message above informed me that I was going to confront Gnasty Gnorc, boss of the first game. It was for him to be dead, why was he on a level III bonus? I even wanted to hang up, I was starting to get scared, but curiosity overcame me and I decided to see what was going to happen. The Spyro puppy was transported to the Gnasty Gnorc's boss portal , but there was no sign of it, the doors were open and I did not need to chase after thieves to pick up the keys. So I went ahead, in that tortuous rhythm, it took even longer when I had to skip something, since the Spyro always stumbled awkwardly. I followed him to the area where you were supposed to set fire to Gnasty Gnorc, but there he sat on a throne, and there were several eggs around him. As I approached, a picture appeared below as it happens when a character comes to you in the third game, and his voice began to come out, low and hoarse, accompanying the text that was something like: "Ah... So you came in. What are you doing here?" When everyone asked you for help, you simply ran away, you could not grow up like a real dragon and now you're such a deplorable creature. "All your friends are dead! The statues have been destroyed, see for yourself." Alone, without me controlling, Spyro approached the edge of the area and saw a river, several pieces of water-green glass floated, the same color as the statues of the dragons that you were to save. Still alone, Spyro returned to the front of Gnasty Gnorc and he kept talking. "You are a shadow of your past, if even the great dragons did not succeed in defeating me, why would a malformed being like you do it? You ought to end up with all those eggs, to save them from the life of misery they are destined for. "Those, Spyro, free them from suffering." I was already horrified, glaring at the screen as Spyro started to run as if the quick power up had been activated somehow, and then he began to run over the eggs, crushing them. I tried to control it, but it was difficult and more and more eggs were broken, the fetuses falling into puddles of blood. I tried to throw myself in the river, die, stop it, but there was a barrier that deflected Spyro, and he always came back to destroy more. I watched all this terrified and only when the last egg was crushed, and the ground, and Spyro himself were covered with the fetuses of the little dragons and blood, Spyro threw himself on the ground at the feet of Gnasty Gnorc and stood there, did not he moved, his eyes gray as if he were in shock. The camera went up to Gnasty Gnorc who laughed pleasantly as he stared at the Spyro cub at his feet. Suddenly he looked at the screen, as if looking at myself, another dialog box opened and the text was following his voice as he spoke. "And you, why do you live? You should spare yourself from all this suffering." The screen darkened again, and this time I ran to turn off the console, I did not even care to push the button, I went straight into the power outlet, I was too scared to worry that anything would burn. I took the CD from the console and put it in the box, playing in a drawer that I did not use much. I did not know what to do, I had not expected that, I just wanted to quench my nostalgia by playing one of my favorite childhood games, and all that drug happens! It's been a while since this happened, and I've never figured it out. Maybe something the creators have done to scare the pirate game buyer? Well, being that or not, since that day, I've never stopped asking myself... Should not I be spared from all this suffering? And also... Should not I spare others?